Ground vehicles, such as automobiles, have existed for many decades. These vehicles enable a person to travel over the ground from one location to another. However, due to fixed road layouts, speed limits, traffic congestion, and other traffic related restriction, ground travel is not always the fastest or most efficient manner of travel.
Air vehicles, such as airplanes, have also existed for many decades. These vehicles enable a person to travel through the air, thereby bypassing the restrictions associated with ground transportation. Air travel however also has problems associated with it, such as the limited number of airports and the need to resort to ground transportation once a person arrives at the airport in order to reach his or her final destination.
Accordingly, it is seen that a need remains for a vehicle which can combine the efficiencies of air travel with the convenience of ground travel. It is to the provision of such therefore that the present invention is primarily directed.